


4 Times Riley Scolds Maya For Cursing (and The 1 Time She Doesn't)

by theWritersTheorem



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cute, F/F, Rilaya, Sexual Tension, low-key pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWritersTheorem/pseuds/theWritersTheorem
Summary: “Ah shit.”Maya glared at the big blue marking on her geometry test as if we could will it to disappear. The 63 bore into her soul with one message: math was definitely not her strong suit. With a huff, she glanced around the room trying to find someone else in her situation. All she found were big brown puppy dog eyes staring at her as if she just committed a felony.





	4 Times Riley Scolds Maya For Cursing (and The 1 Time She Doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm pretty new to publishing my writing so let me know what you think! You can also find me at my Tumblr Rilaya-Forever

1…  
“Ah shit.”

Maya glared at the big blue marking on her geometry test as if she could will it to disappear. The 63 bore into her soul with one message: math was definitely not her strong suit. With a huff, she glanced around the room trying to find someone else in her situation. All she found were big brown puppy dog eyes staring at her as if she just committed a felony. “Can I help you, honey?”

“Maya! We're in school! The teacher could have heard you and given you detention or something. Or told my dad,” a pause, “not gonna lie, that would’ve been worse. Plus it’s just a good general rule not to curse and…” Riley was tripping over her own words.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry okay? It just slipped out.” Maya said, smiling softly, reaching out to cup Riley’s face.

It was like Riley’s brain short-circuited and she couldn’t breathe. Her chest was tight and all she could feel was the warmth from Maya’s small palm. She struggled to get past the hazerdous thoughts in her head. “I know, I know. It’s just, you know how I feel about cursing.”

“Yes you have the views of a 90 year old duchess. Or your father…”

“Hey!”

2…  
They’re in Central Park, waiting on line for the soft pretzel Riley felt like was necessary in her life at this point. It was a gorgeous day, and Riley felt like she was unstoppable. Her hand brushed against Maya’s and her heart started to beat erratically. Maybe not totally unstoppable. There was her one weakness, standing next to her, blonde hair flowing in the wind. Riley was brought back to Earth as Maya ordered for the both of them, making sure to grab a thing of mustard for her pretzel. Riley never understood. In her opinion, pretzels didn’t need anything, especially not any condiment that’s the color of an unhealthy human’s pee.

“Dammit!” Maya breathed out harshly, “Are you shitting me?”

Startled, Riley looked down. A yellow stain blossomed on the grey Cage The Elephant t-shirt the blonde was wearing. Right as she was about to spout out the instructions for this certain stain removal her parents ingrained into her brain, her eyes glanced at a mother frowning at the two of them, covering her young son’s ears as he glanced over curiously. “C’mon Peaches, there are kids here.”

Rolling her eyes, Maya huffed. “This is one of my favorite tees though.”

Riley grabbed the hem at the bottom, examining the stain. “When we get back we can wash it with some dish soap and hot water. If you’re still worried about it staining we can use some cornstarch to soak up any excess oil.”

Regripping the shirt to get a better look, Riley’s knuckles brushed the warm skin right above Maya’s jeans. The blonde let out a strangled noise and Riley glanced to see her best friend looking away, a blush spread across her cheeks. Unsure of what that meant, Riley cleared her throat, trying to forget about the feeling of Maya’s skin against her hand or the way her stomach clenched at the sound that her best friend made. “Don’t worry about the stain, I’ll get it out.”

Maya nodded tersely and quickly changed the subject.

3…  
Riley heard more then saw her dad come home. Her and Maya were playing Call of Duty on the new xbox Auggie got for his birthday and their eyes haven’t left the screen in 2 hours. “No, no, no, no!” Riley yelled as she saw the number of zombies crawling out of the window down the alley.

Her fingers flew from button to button but she could see she was dying from the red that tinged her part of the screen. She could also tell that Maya was in a similar situation seeing as she shifted to crouching on the balls of her feet on the couch. “Hello girls!” Corey Matthews yelled as he struggled to be heard over the zombie noises and gun shots.

The only real response was Riley waving her hand distractedly at him. Not even a turn of the head. A cry of frustration came from the couch and it was evident the girls had lost the battle. “Do you want to play again?” Riley asked, as Maya put the controller down, cracking her knuckles.

“Nah, but maybe we can play another multiplayer game.”

There was a pause and then a gasp.

“What about gun game?” Riley asked, her face lighting up.

Maya paused, albeit not being able to resist an adorable face like that.

“What? Afraid you’ll be beaten if we don’t do any bots?” Riley taunted, and as Maya leaned forward, something in her gut tightened. The brunette gulped as her best friend smirked, seemingly in the know of the effect she had on the younger Matthews.

“Bitch, please.”

Two exasperated “Maya!”s were yelled, one from the couch, and one from the kitchen.

“Peaches, my dad’s here…” Riley stage whispered and Corey nodded his head dramatically.

“I knew you were a bad influence Hart but…”

“Oh come on. It’s not like we don’t hear it at school, Matthews! Besides, we’re getting older and, y'know, shit happens.”

Another two “Maya!”s were sounded. Maya glanced at Riley and the brunette could see the troublemaker twinkle in her eyes.

“Alright Miss Bad Influence. Let’s see if your bark is worse than your bite.” Riley taunted and held up the xbox controller, again, ignoring any feelings that were a bit more than friendly.

4…  
“When do you think the foods going to get here?” Maya whined from her side of the booth. Riley giggled and sipped on her milkshake.

“Seriously Riles, if there isn’t food here on the table in the next minute I going to start swinging!”

“And I’ll be here to hold you back.”

Maya laughed, covering one of the brunettes hands with her own. “Oh how romantic, hun.”

Riley knew she was joking, but there was a part of her that wanted to be seen in that way. In a romantic light. Denying her feelings yet again she sighed, “You complete me Peaches.”

Just as Maya opened her mouth, eyes portraying a sense of nervousness, as if she was about to star a serious conversation, their waiter came by, placing Maya’s pancakes and Riley’s waffles in front of them. “Hope you guys enjoy.” He smiles and walks away.

Not even a full second later, Maya is eating, void of any previous nervousness. Riley laughed as her best friend shoveled pancakes dripping with syrup into her mouth. “Fuck this is so good.” Maya practically moaned and Riley’s laugh got caught in her throat.

Her body felt like it was on fire and she couldn't stop staring at the blonde across the table. Her mind focused on that single moment.

The way she bit her lip to say the word “fuck”,

the way her tongue flicked out to wipe the syrup off the corner of her mouth,

the face she made as she seemingly looked into Riley’s soul.

It’s all too much and Riley needed to make it stop. “Maya!” She scolded and one again the blonde laughs.

“Sorry Riles.”

Riley felt her heart start slowing down and began to pour syrup on her waffles. Sooner or later, this feelings thing will need to be addressed. But it was definitely going to be later.  
\----------  
Her heart was pounding and the blood was rushing in her ears. She was trying to understand the events she had just witness. Well, accidentally walked in on. Maya was sitting on a bed with Uncle Josh? Alone? At a party? And they seemed pretty close. It almost looked like Josh was going to kiss her. She tried to focus on the almost part.

She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to figure out a platonic situation so that any of this could make sense and her heart would stay in one piece.

“Riley!” The voice was faint but the brunette knew exactly who it was.

“Go away Maya.” Her voice was wobbly and she couldn’t bear to turn around as the footsteps got closer. Riley realized she was hugging herself, basically pacing back and forth across the corridor. She stopped, back to the girl she had slowly fallen in love with. “Please, just go away.”

“Riley, listen to me.” Maya’s voice was strong and it almost hurt Riley to hear it. “Whatever you think you saw, it was something different.”

“I know, I know. You really really like him and what does three years really mean in the long span of life and…”

“We were talking about you!”

Riley whipped around. How did that make any sense at all. It was like Maya could feel her accusatory thoughts and held a hand out to calm Riley down. “I…” she started but it didn’t seem like she could finish.

Maya Hart was truly nervous. Riley stared, trying to hold in any tears, as the blonde struggled with her sentences. With a scoff, she turned around again, about to walk away from the pain that was wrapped around her heart.

“I’m in love with you.”

The statement hung in the air. Riley felt like time stopped existing and when she spun around, all she could see were the tears threatening to fall in Mayas piercing blue eyes. The brunette took a step towards her and the blonde closed most of the distance.

“There, I said it. I am completely in love with you and I had to tell someone. Josh happened to be the unlucky person, I couldn't stop going on about how beautiful and amazing you are. I think I talked about your eyes for 10 minutes, no joke. And how you make me feel when you smile and how much better you make my life. I talked about all the little things to do to make sure I know I’m loved.”

She paused to wipe a stray tear.

“I spilled about how you make me do things out of my comfort zone and how when I close my eyes, I see you and, ompf!”

Riley surged forward, cradling Maya’s jaw and finally, after all this time, capturing her with a kiss. Maya sighed into it, arms wrapping around the brunette’s torso. Riley pulled back enough to look in the shorter girl’s eyes. “I love you too.”

Maya smiled wide, pushing up on her toes to kiss Riley again.

“Damn Matthews, who knew you got game?”

Their laughter echoed along the corridor. “What? No scolding?”

“To be honest, it’s kinda hot when you curse.”

“Well then…”


End file.
